


Soft Skin and Softer Words

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Durincest, F/F, Femslash, Kili is a student, Naked Cuddling, Rule 63, Thorin is a business boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night spent home alone with her aunt and her brother at a business dinner, Kili feels a little starved for affection. When Thorin finally arrives home Kili's not about to let her aunt out of her sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Skin and Softer Words

As she stretched across the bed, Kili yawned widely before she slumped down and buried her face in Thorin’s pillow. Her aunt was at a work dinner with Fili, so Kili had been left to her own devices for the evening. She had treated herself to take out from the Indian place that both her aunt and brother hated with a passion and ordered her favourites with no care for the lack of heat tolerance of others, a small pleasure but a pleasure never the less. After it her food had arrived she’d stripped down to her panties and settled in the middle of the bed she shared with Thorin to watch the latest bad sci-fi movie of the week. It was a guilty pleasure that both she and Fili indulged in and while she enjoyed it she had to admit that it wasn’t half as fun to watch without her brother there by her side to join in mocking the B movies mercilessly. 

The night passed slowly without anyone there to keep her company and it wasn’t yet ten when she decided to climb into the shower in an attempt to relax. It worked for a short time, the near scalding water that pounded against her skin ensured that, but as she finished washing her hair she caught sight of the time on her phone and realized all of fifteen minutes had passed and that alone erased any relaxation that she had previously felt. She abandoned the shower at that point and after drying herself off quickly, slunk back to the bedroom and without getting redressed crawled into bed. It was there that she found herself, lost in her own thoughts as she desperately wished for sleep to come.

She flopped over onto her back and sighed as she stared at the ceiling fan above her. It rotated in lazy circles and it was almost hypnotic in a way. Little by little her body began to feel heavy and her eyes slowly drooped lower and lower. Before she even realized it she’d drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Seeming to be simply the span of a blink of an eye, Kili’s eyes flew open as she startled awake. She looked around frantically as the mattress dipped beneath her and when she peered over her shoulder she couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped from her. Thorin was finally, finally home. 

“Go back to sleep, little bird.” Thorin’s lips brushed against her shoulder before she moved to pull away, but Kili reached out and caught her arm before she could shift off the bed.

“Don’t go,” she mumbled tiredly, uncaring of the desperation that trickled into her voice. “Been too long. Need to feel you.”

Thorin laughed softly and used her fingers to carefully pry Kili’s from her arm. “I won’t go anywhere, Kili. I’m just going to get undressed and then you can feel me all you like, is that okay with you?”

As she pointedly ignored the amusement in Thorin’s voice, she rolled over until she faced Thorin and nodded sleepily. “Be quick.”

“All right, love.”

At the back of her mind Kili knew that Thorin normally would not take orders from her at all and it filled her with a strange warmth to realize that Thorin knew just how much she had missed her without needing to even say a word. She watched through half lidded eyes as Thorin slipped off of the bed and shrugged out of her jacket before she tugged her blouse off over her head in one easy movement. Her pants quickly followed suit and then her bra and panties landed on the floor next to them. Once she was completely nude she turned off the bed side lamp and crawled back into bed next to Kili.

Without prompting, Kili scooted over to Thorin’s side and with a soft sigh she curled up against Thorin’s chest, her cheek pillowed against her breast. The steady beating of her aunt’s heart echoed in her ear and she pressed even closer, desperate to feel as much of her as possible. 

“You’re a desperate little kitten tonight, aren’t you?” Thorin stroked Kili’s back lightly and she pressed a kiss to the top of her hair.

Normally Kili would have protested such a comment, but she found that she couldn’t quite bring herself to care. Instead she wrapped her arm across Thorin’s waist and tucked her hand beneath her back. “I missed you,” she mumbled in reply. 

“I can tell.” There was no judgment in Thorin’s voice, only fondness, and that was a relief to Kili. “I didn’t expect such a reception when we got home. I expected you to sleep right through me getting into bed.”

Kili shook her head and nuzzled the soft skin of Thorin’s breast. “It was a long night and I just missed you.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, kitten.” Thorin kissed the top of her head once more and squeezed her tightly. “But that’s enough talking. We both need to sleep after today and tomorrow? Maybe we can spend a little more time in bed than usual. Would you like that?”

“I would love that,” Kili hummed quietly in agreement. “And sleep does sound good.”

Thorin’s hand paused for a moment and slid up into her hair and she scratched her scalp lightly.“Then close your eyes, Kili. Close your eyes and sleep and I’ll be right here in the morning.” 

Kili tipped her head back and looked up at Thorin with a sleepy smile. She stretched up carefully and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before she pulled back and rubbed her thumb in slow circles against Thorin’s side. “I love you.” She murmured softly.

“And I you.” Thorin’s eyes were soft as she caught Kili’s gaze. “Never doubt that, my sweet girl.”

“I won’t.” As she felt her cheeks flush her smile turned shy and she slid back down to rest her cheek against Thorin’s skin once more. The room settled into silence as their breathing levelled out and without thinking Kili found herself breathing in sync with her aunt. 

Sleep crept closer and closer and Kili’s mind wandered as it did. She knew that Thorin loved her, she could feel it in her bones and it sustained her. Even when she felt overwhelmed, when she was at her worst she knew that Thorin would be there to help her, to love her and to keep her together. It was more than she had ever hoped for, more than she knew she deserved and she could never ever tell Thorin just how grateful she was. All that she could do was give Thorin everything that she was in return and she would do so gladly for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques are always welcome!


End file.
